The Normal Day of Fionna
by Mathmaticalness
Summary: So, Fionna is 17 and she's always either adventuring, hanging out with her 'normal' friends, eating, or playing BMO. Just her normal day as being Fionna and her interesting friends. This is a short story since I'm brand new to this (my first story). Rated T in case of cuss words or anything near it. By the way, I ship fiolee so it will be suggested a little bit. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I don't own Adventure Time or any characters. I'm open to criticism. :)_

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon... And pancakes. "I hope Cake's making bacon pancakes," I thought to myself, wondering what else it would be if it wasn't. I got out of bed and stretched, then got into my signature blue outfit with my thigh-high socks, black shoes and of course: my bunny hat. I climbed downstairs to BMO playing a video game and Cake making -I called it- bacon pancakes.

"Morning Fionna! How'd you sleep hun?" Cake asked me as I sat at the table.

"Good, I just wish I wasn't so tired every morning." I replied, yawning and rubbing at the crummy stuff near my eyes.

"Well these bacon pancakes should wake you up." Cake said as she put my plate in front of me.

After gobbling down my meal and playing BMO for a while with Cake, she had told me that she needed to go and see Lord Mochro for a while. About 5 minutes of her leaving, I got bored. So, I grabbed my green backpack and headed out looking for something to do. Maybe even check on Gumball to see if he needs rescuing. While walking to the Candy Kingdom, I thought about how long I've been saving his butt from the Ice Queen. "Wow," I thought, "It's been like 3 years that I've been saving Gumball," Recalling when the Ice Queen had posed as Gumball and tricked me into thinking that Gumball really liked me. I had felt really embarrassed and angry that day.

While I was stuck in my thoughts, I had barely noticed the tugging on my bunny hat. I looked up to see my best guy-friend Marshall Lee tugging on my hat.

Before I could say anything, Marshall said, "Hey Fi what are you thinking about so much you didn't notice me?"

"Oh nothing really, just lost in thought." I replied.

"You were thinking about me weren't you Fi?" I could practically hear his smirk through his words.

Still walking I responded calmly, "No dummy, who would ever think of you?" adding emphasis on the word 'you'.

Marshall floated in front of me and said, "Well I'm sure tons of women think about me, I mean who wouldn't? I'm too good looking not to be thought of." he added, and winked at me.

Just slightly blushing I replied, "Whatever! You wish you were. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to go do something." That wasn't even a lie, because I could see the Candy Kingdom gates up ahead.

"What, you're going to check up on Gumbutt? Shouldn't he be able to-" Marshall was cut off by me punching him in the shoulder.

"I know you don't like him, but try to be nice to him if you're coming with me, after all; he is my friend." I said to Marshall, turning to face him.

"But he's such a stuck up-" I slapped him. "What? I was gonna say wad!"

"Why do Marshall and Gumball fight all the time anyways?" I thought to myself and sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day as I headed through the gates with Marshall trailing behind me laughing at my pouting face.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1! How was it for my first chapter/story? I'm open to any and all criticism, tell me what you think of it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm really glad you guys like it and a thank you goes to Thumbtax for telling me about my mistakes. I fixed the 'me's' and 'hers' in the story for you :) Hope everyone likes this chapter!_

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

The banana guards let me in and Marshall scared the crap out of the poor things to get passed them since he was a "vicious" vampire. I giggled at the thought of Marshall being a big softy instead of biting everyone in sight like a normal vampire.

"What are you thinking about NOW, bunny?" Marshall asked, apparently he heard me laugh.

Wanting to see his reaction I looked at him, gave him a cocky grin and said simply, "You."

"What about me? C'mon Fi you have to tell me now that you've said it," Marshall complained. When I shook my head he said, "I'll give you a kiss if you tell me! You know that everyone wants one, even you Fi."

Well, I did kinda want one but instead I just blushed badly and said, "Eww Marshall! I don't wanna kiss you!"

Marshall just smirked at me and said, "I'll give you a slobbery one then, and then you'll tell me," Marshall said and slowly started walking towards me.

Me, being the inexperienced one, just ran from him. And Marshall being the playful dummy, gave chase. But of course, he caught me and we were in a fit of giggles on the ground in front of the candy castle.

I heard the door above my head open and then a high pitched gasp, and looked up to see the pink fluffy dude that's great at baking and having girl talks with Cake. But, he's a one of a kind friend, and I don't really wanna be anything more, I've been over him for a while.

I got up and brushed myself off a bit and said, "Hi Gumball, I just came here to make sure you weren't captured by the Ice Queen."

"Ah. Well, I'm here and not in danger of any kind. Would you like to come in and bake a cake with me?" responded Gumball in a formal tone.

Before I could say anything, Marshall opened his mouth to speak. "Nah, me and Fi just came to check on you and if you were fine we were gonna go strangle pixies."

"Of course he butts in," I thought to myself.

"Well, I was only offering, don't mind me," Gumball stated, putting his hands up defensively.

"Here we go again," I thought.

"Hey Pinky just settle down you don't have to get too jealous, we're just gonna have fun." Mashall winked at me and then kissed my cheek and made me blush.

Gumball's cheeks were visibly pinker than the rest of him when he replied, "How dare you call me that! I am a prince and you are in my kingdom, so you follow my rules!"

"Well Gumwad, I'm a king so I outrank you. Don't get your panties in a twist over it." Marshall cooly replied.

Before Gumball could reply I cut in, probably a little too much, "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!"

Both of them stared at me in shock, and I suddenly felt like a bunny caught in an open field. What do bunnies do when they get nervous? They flee. I had covered my mouth and then turned around and walked away, not wanting their gazes to burn a hole through me.

I had heard Marshall say, "See what you did?" and then he caught up to me.

"Are you okay Fi?" Marshall asked.

I kept silent until we were out of the kingdom and then said a little too excitedly, "Oh my glob that was SO funny, you should've seen the look on you guys' faces!" and then I burst out laughing.

Marshall pouted then said, "Well you can't fly."

Confused, I shot him a questioning look and he was smirking. Uh oh, this can't be good. I sprinted away from him but he already had a hold of my arms and was taking me a little too high than normally.

Panicked, I asked, "What are you doing Marshall?"

As a response, he dropped me. And he didn't catch me like the usual 20-feet-and-I'll-catch-you thing. I looked up and Marshall was in the same spot. I started screaming for dear life and was watching the ground get nearer and nearer. I shut my eyes and then a few meters above the ground I peeked at the ground and then inches before I felt solid ground, Marshall had FINALLY caught me.

Enraged, I punched him in the face.

"Ow! My cheek meat!" Marshall said, and dropped me so he could rub his now-sore cheek.

"That's what you get you mother!" I retorted.

Noticing the blonde curls lying beside me, I felt for my hat, but it was gone. I looked up to Marshall, and I think he was smiling, but I guess his swollen cheek made his face look too chubby on one side and messed up his smirk, making him look like a real dummy.

"Looking for something?" Marshall stated, then pulled his hand from behind his back and in it was my bunny hat.

"Give it back!" I practically yelled, but it didn't phase him.

"You have to apologize and kiss it better or I won't give it back," Marshall stated as he pointed to his cheek meat.

"Never!" I yelled, and lunged at him, but I tripped on the mess I call hair, and Marshall had time to float out of my reach.

"Well then if you want it, come and get it."

* * *

_End of Chapter 2! Hoped everyone liked it! Feel free to criticize me, I take it as advice. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's_ Note: A thanks goes to Peace and Love 4EVER XD, you really inspired me to keep writing more with your comment about laughing so hard! Thank you, and also thank you to Kesha girl, I will keep updating if I keep getting all these fabulous reviews! Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!_

* * *

**Fionna's POV:**

Sometimes Marshall makes me REALLY angry. Like that one time I came home to him sleeping on my bed and a refrigerator filled with grey foods and drinks of all sorts that were supposed to be red, even my last apple had been drained! It wasn't so much the food, just the fact that Marshall was sleeping in my bed without my permission, and the fact he didn't throw away the foods he had already 'eaten.'

"I swear to glob Marshall if you don't give me my hat back I will hurt you while you're sleeping!" I yelled at him.

Marshall looked bored of me when he replied, "Well how about you just give me a kiss then I'll give it back."

"WHAT? You just said on the cheek you dummy!" I replied hotly.

"Well, I'm a vampire in case you haven't noticed, and I heal pretty fast, so now that you've given it time to heal, the only other option is to kiss me." Marshall flirtatiously winked at me and gave me a smile.

I blushed at the thought of kissing Marshall. Maybe I should give him a peck and then just say that I only did it for my hat if he asks. "Fine," I muttered, half to myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" Marshall asked, but I'm sure he heard me.

"I said FINE!" I retorted.

Marshall then took his time to float down to my level, and put his feet on the ground and said while holding my hat above his head, "There. Make a move on me," then winked.

At that, I walked up to him and was blushing again, but I could practically feel the heat in them, all the way to my ears this time. When I got close enough, Marshall leaned down a little more to my level. I looked at him again and he nodded slightly, giving me permission. That was all I needed. I closed my eyes and parted my lips just slightly, pecked him, then pulled back.

When I opened my eyes, Marshall smiled, and said, "Good job bunny," then held my hat out to me.

I took my hat back and rejoiced that I had my hat back, then put it back on and shoving all my hair back in it. I looked at the oddly quiet Marshall, and he was just.. Watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him curiously.

"You. Can't I look at a pretty girl? By the way, good job Fi," Marshall replied, then he smiled, then flew off, leaving me blushing at what he said just moments ago.

Did he really say I'm pretty? Psshh he's Marshall for crying out loud! He always flirts with me! But why did he fly off like that? That's not like him. If he starts something, he has to end it, that's just what he does. I started walking home while thinking about all of the things that just happened that day.

I got home when the sun was setting. "Wow, the day's already almost over," I said to myself.

I heard an electronic voice from a little far off saying, "Who wants to play videogames?"

"I do!" I told BMO, and went to play.

Later, Cake got home and went to cook dinner while I was still playing BMO. Later, when I sat at the table, Cake asked me something I did NOT expect.

"How was your day with Marshall, lover girl?"

"What? I-what- How did you know I was with him, I didn't see you at all today. And what's with 'lover girl'?"

"Well I wouldn't have expected you to see me because your eyes were closed when you were kissing Marshall," Cake said nonchalantly.

Cake hated Marshall, but she was handling this surprisingly well. Not good.

"He had my bunny hat and he wouldn't give it back if I didn't!" I replied, blushing.

"Whatever girl. I know you like him. Don't even ask why I'm taking this so well, I was with Lord Mochro when I saw you two and he kept me from clawing his eyes out," Cake replied, almost reading my mind.

"But why aren't you flipping out?" I asked Cake.

"Simple. If you choose to be with him, I support you, I think you're grown up enough to know right from wrong. I'm gonna go to bed now, love ya sweety!" and with that Cake went upstairs to our room.

I went and did the dishes and took a shower, thinking about Marshall and what Cake said, about me being grown up enough and that she believes in me. I was happy she trusted me. I got out of the shower and put my pjs on and got in bed. I fell asleep thinking about my awesome day and hoping tomorrow would be fun and filled with adventures.

* * *

_Sorry about cutting this story short and not putting anything of real adventures after the kiss. I'm just a little tired from MY day. But trust me, I will make more stories, but some ideas would really help. Thanks for all the support for my first story, I had fun! :) Feel free to review or criticize! 3_


End file.
